The Silver Car from the Auto Scrap Yard
by TakEnet
Summary: Jazz's broken body was put back together into his alt form. The wrecked silver car was accidentally hauled to a scrap yard, where an unwitting Harry Potter took it & restored it to working order, and with a little bit of magic, Jazz's Spark was revived...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A few months after the battle at Mission City, the Autobots were finally given a base to form the new classified team, NEST (Network Elements: Supporters and Transformers), an elite joint organization comprising of human military and Autobots. The base was located in the middle of the Nevada Desert where a series of old hangars for military aircrafts were now abandoned. A basic floor plan was drawn up – three buildings for human military use, two for Autobots (more to be built once other Autobots arrived from space) and the last hangar located slightly farther away from the rest for use as a Memorial Hall for all those who had fallen.

After Ratchet had seen to the other three remaining Autobots and himself, he took the broken body of Jazz and put him back together into his alt. form. The battered silver Pontiac Solstice was placed in a corner of the Memorial Hall, where a proper tribute would be built for him once the NEST base was completely set up and in working order.

When the hangars were abandoned years ago, all the equipment and scraps had been left behind. This required almost a month to sort out what items were still useful and what had to be scrapped. Materials to be scrapped were placed in the yet-to-be-renovated Memorial Hall for storage until a removal company could be called to haul everything away. The location of the Memorial Hall was perfect for scraps storage, as its distance away from the rest of the buildings prevented the workers from the removal company from seeing any classified material or activity going on around the main area.

While the Autobots and human military workforce were busy setting up all the equipment and security for the rest of the base, a removal company had been hired and directed to the Memorial Hall to remove all items located inside. The workers were amazed at the amount of material they had to take away and were busy moving everything from the hangar to their trailers day after day.

Finally, the last of the scrap equipment had been taken out. All that was left was a battered car sitting in the far corner of the hangar. The remaining workers stood around, wondering if the car was part of their assignment or not. Their manager had left hours ago with the previous load of junk. They radioed him for clarification.

"Hey Boss, you there?" Hudson, the leader of this last team of workers from the removal company, comm'ed.

"Whaddaya want, Hudson?" the manager growled. "Just finish the damn job and get back to the city! We're way behind on all our other jobs. We're gonna lose some of our customers at this rate!"

"There's a battered car here, are we supposed to take that too?"

"Them uniformed bunch just said to haul everything away! Now get to it and hurry back, maybe we can still get another job done before the day's over!"

There was a loud crash over the radio sounding like the manager had slammed his back on to the holder. The team of workers just winced at the sound.

"Well, the only other thing we could do is check with the military guys. Jack, why don't you head over and see if they know anything."

Jack, the youngest of the team and thus was often tasked to be a runner, took off at a steady jog. However, before he could even get close to the base, a group of soldiers had already noticed and were running towards him as they pulled their guns out.

"Whoa!" Jack stopped abruptly, hands held high in the air. "I just gotta question fer ya!"

"You don't have the security clearance to approach. Move back to the other hall immediately!" One of the soldiers barked at him.

"Look, we just wanna know if the car in the hangar needs to be moved or not!"

"Move away immediately! You're not cleared to approach!"

"Could you just answer my question?" Jack groused, exasperated by the whole situation.

"If you don't move back in 10, we will shoot!" By now, all the soldiers had their weapons out and aimed, fingers on the triggers.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I'll go!" Jack began walking backwards slowly, terrified by the number of guns pointed at his body.

"Team Charlie to Base, Team Charlie to Base, one of the workers from the Memorial Hall is refusing to move away from the Base, requesting permission to shoot. I repeat, requesting permission to shoot," the soldier radioed.

"I'm going!" Jack screamed and took off at a rush, hoping to God that it would prevent the soldiers from shooting him.

The rest of the team had witnessed the confrontation, and as soon as Jack began running back towards them, they quickly went into the hangar and started to put straps around the silver car to haul it on to the trailer. Once Jack got inside, he collapsed against the truck, a painful stitch in one side from his sprint. The rest of the workers let him be as they secured the car on the trailer, ready to go in a matter of minutes.

As the removal vehicles pulled rapidly away from the base, Jack muttered breathlessly, "and that, is the last time I'm ever fetching things for _any_one!"

Nobody begrudged him of his feelings.

It would be many more months before everything was ready at the NEST base: all security online and working, all hangars fully equipped, human personnel settled into teams, duty and training rosters drawn up, Autobots acquiring all the parts and other equipment they needed. Finally, between training and Decepticon-seeking missions, they were ready to start work in the Memorial Hall.

In these months, the removal company would have sent Jazz's body to the auto scrap yard, as they dealt solely with machinery and not auto parts. Said scrap yard would close a month and a half later. When it was known that the scrap yard would soon be closing, several other nearby scrap yard bought various items they wanted, including the battered alt. form of Jazz. The rest of the auto scraps were melted down and sold to different manufacturing factories all across the state.

Imagine the Autobots' surprise when they walked into the Memorial Hall and found it completely empty, Jazz's body missing. Lennox quickly inquired after the removal company and learned that they were told to "remove all items inside the hangar". He also learned about the altercation between the group of soldiers patrolling the perimeter and one of the workers on the grounds between the Memorial Hall and main base, in which the worker was threatened away. Cursing at all the misunderstands, he called the removal company to ask if they possibly still had the broken Pontiac Solstice from the hangar. Lennox was given the address of an auto scrap yard in the city.

He quickly drove off with Ironhide, only to find the scrap yard to be a bare stretch of land. Through questioning the locals, they were told that the scrap yard had closed a month ago and all the parts had been taken to a local refinery for processing. Yet another drive to the refinery yielded no better news, all the parts had been melted down already and shipped to various factories. With a heavy heart/Spark, the two drove back to the base to share the bad news.

Jazz was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
I'm not a hardcore Transformers fan - I've only seen the movies and most of the additional information I needed all came from Wikipedia. If there's ever something I got wrong, please let me know and I'll go back and fix it. I'll also be sticking to things shown in the movie and making my own plot for in-between the movies.

**Next Chapter:**  
Harry leaves the British magical world and head for good ol'Muggle US of A...

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry Potter was frustrated.

He had been amazed to find himself still alive after defeating Voldemort and was at a loss as to what to do with the rest of his life. All he wanted was a bit of peace and quiet to work that out on his own but it was not meant to be.

First, the press and the magical population in general were intent on mobbing him and ensuring that he had no privacy. He could not step outside of Number 12 Grimmauld Place without his picture plastered all over the front page of the Daily Prophet with at least two reporters dissecting his actions and speech that day or speculating on his plans for the week. Even when he did manage to brave the press and ventured out to Diagon Alley or the Leaky Cauldron, Harry couldn't get anything done since everyone would want to shake his hand or get his autograph.

Second, as if these strangers weren't enough, his friends were all pestering him for different things. Ginny wanted to get married immediately with the full backing (both vocal and pressure) of her mother, Molly Weasley. Hermione kept nagging him to go back to Hogwarts for his final year and finish his education, and when it seemed like he didn't want to do so, changed the nagging to get a job right away. Ron kept talking about two things: apply to the Aurors or trying out for professional Quidditch. For all that he wanted to shine on his own, the redhead seemed to want Harry to do the same thing as him.

Which was why Harry Potter currently found himself in a private meeting with one of the head advisors at Gringotts.

The goblins at Gringotts weren't too happy with the fact that Ron, Hermione and he broke into the bank and stole something from one of the vaults. Luckily, with the death of all Lestranges, the vault in default went to Harry as the head of House of Black. He obviously chose not to punish himself or his friends for the break-in. What the goblins could do in retaliation to this breach in trust is to majorly overcharge any services that Harry would use in the future, namely, now. However, at this point in time, Harry could care less how much they charged as long as they could get him the things that he wanted.

Harry Potter wanted anonymity.

He didn't want to be Harry Potter anymore. Harry Potter was the Saviour, the Boy-Who-Lived (he cringed to imaging people calling him that in 50 years' time, when he was old and definitely not a 'boy' anymore) or the Dark-Lord-Vanquisher (it didn't help that someone at the Prophet found the full wording of the prophecy).

(Harry also couldn't understand why people still couldn't call the dark lord Voldemort or even Riddle and were still using You-Know-Who instead. He delighted in using the word Voldemort as often as he could on those odd occasions that he went out. It served to move fans and fanatics away from him, but never for long as other in the back would not have heard what he had just said and moved in to fill in the gaps.)

And so, the goblins arranged for him to not be Harry James Potter anymore.

He was now Daniel Harrison Evans. (He needed to stick with a 'Harry' of some sort. It would be strange for people to call him by name and for him not to recognize it as his name and reply.) Daniel Harrison 'Harry' Evans will be living in the suburb of Las Vegas, having recently bought the house and after coming into an inheritance, and wasn't quite sure what to do with his life yet. He obtained his high school degree (home-schooled) with average grades and with the recent inheritance, wanted to enjoy life a bit before he started working. A very normal and average background, one Harry had wished for his whole life.

Papers drawn up, IDs created and flights booked, Harry was soon on his way with no one the wiser. Spending additional gold to 'persuade' the goblins to keep their mouths shut helped as well. They also set up a mail ward for him, one that made all post addressed to one Harry James Potter to automatically be returned to the sender.

Life was finally looking good for Daniel Harrison Evans.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**And Harry is now in the story! It's a short chapter, I know, but I needed to introduce Harry and why he will be in USA. The story will pick up soon, I promise. ) I do have the next few chapters planned out. Chapter 3 is already half written up - my plan is to have it finished, edited, and posted by next weekend.

I'm actually amazed at the response I've got so far. From having followed the HP-TF crossover for a bit now, I was pretty disappointed at the lack of stories and slow updates on the ones that are here (and most of them seem to be abandoned now). I wasn't sure how many people actually follow this crossover, but considering the amount of visitors this story has received and the number of reviews as well, I'm actually pretty surprise! Thanks for all your support!

**Next Chapter:  
**Harry finds work as an auto mechanic and meets a certain silver car in an auto scrap yard.

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:  
**It's Friday! Let's update. :)

In response to reviewer 'iPhones don't let me login':  
This is what happens when I don't properly do my research before writing about something I have no experience/knowledge of. I just wanted some sort of confrontation between the removal employee and BASE personnel. I don't think I'll bring up that scene again, but if I do, I'll keep your suggestion in mind. Thanks for letting me know!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Daniel Harrison 'Harry' Evans was bored.

The young man had moved into the modest house in the Las Vegas suburb two week ago. But after a lifetime of working (school work at Hogwarts, house and yard work at the Dursleys), he found himself at a loss without a goal in mind. His neighbours had seen him out working in the yard (but he just didn't have the interest without Aunt Petunia yelling at him to pull out the weeds or Uncle Vernon blustering for him to mow the grass), messing about in the garage (but he didn't have a car, he didn't have a driver's licence either, really) and decorating his home (there were only the bare necessities, so Harry bought some art, posters and plants to make it look a little more lived-in).

The neighbourhood had gossiped over the fact that a young man, just a boy, really, 18 years old and emancipated, was living on his own. In the two weeks that he had been there, he had been unfailingly polite and extremely helpful (as testified by an old lady who needed help getting her groceries to her car). Thus, they were relatively welcoming of him but still wary, a 'waiting for the other shoe to drop' sort of attitude.

There was an auto mechanic shop a block away from where Harry lived. Harry walked by one day and stopped to observe. He found himself fascinated by their work, thinking back on the motorcycle Sirius had enchanted, as well as Weasleys' old Ford Anglia. The idea began to grow on him, to be working and repairing things by hand without the use of any magic. It seemed more 'real' than any magical jobs, no silly wand waving (he would be horrified later to realize he quoted Snape, of all people!), everything having a logical method in design and production (and magic really is illogical sometimes, really, like how Seamus set fire to a feather by simply prodding it in impatience*).

After having stopped to observer for hours three days in a row, the owner of the shop came out to talk to Harry.

"You like what you see, boy?"

Harry's age of 18 was definitely 'boy' in the eyes of the 50-something man.

"I think it's amazing, what you can do with the cars," Harry answered honestly.

"Well," the man looked Harry over, "you're pretty young. It wouldn't be hard to learn, if you're interested."

"You mean it? You'd hire me?" Harry was amazed to have such an offer from a perfect stranger, one who didn't know who he was either.

"If you work hard! I don't take no slackers. I catch ya lazin' 'bout and I'll kick ya outta here! How 'bout it, kid?"

"I'd love to!"

"Then be here tomorrow at 8am sharp!"

[break]

The owner of the auto mechanic shop, who went by the last name Powell, was amazed. The young man he hired on impulse turned out to be one of his best employees. Sure, Harry didn't know anything when he first started, but he absorbed all the skills and knowledge like a sponge. He was enthusiastic with the work, too. It didn't matter if the car only needed a minor check-over or a major engine overhaul, he went at it cheerfully and with full attention on all the details.

Some of the customers coming in began to specifically request Harry (or 'that boy with the messy black hair') as word of mouth spread his skill as a mechanic apprentice and his friendly attitude. Powell's older employees were disgruntled but the owner simply said that they were welcome to leave at any time. It was true, the elder mechanic would much prefer having Harry around than the rest of his employees. He was starting to see Harry as the son he never had.

The neighbours were also glad to see Harry gainfully employed and for the most part lost the 'waiting for the other shoe to drop' attitude. In fact, many mothers fretted over an 18-year-old boy living on his own and not eating properly, so they took to stopping by after he finished work to drop off dinner or various baked goods to make sure he had plenty of 'healthy foods' to eat. Harry was rather bemused by this.

Powell also began teaching Harry how to drive on Sundays, the only day the shop was closed. Harry took to it like duck to water and obtained his driving licence within a month.** The two went car shopping in many second-hand stores, but nothing seemed to fit Harry. They decided to try a nearby scrap yard for more ideas.

Arriving at the scrap yard, Powell left Harry to browse on his own while he went to pick up useful parts for the shop. Harry wandered through the place, squeezing between crushed and old, abandoned cars, looking at all the different faded paint colours. He finally came to one extremely battered car with sections still gleaming bright silver. Stroking the dented hood softly, he tried to imagine how the car looked when it was brand new.

Powell found him an hour later, his own purchase made and loaded in his pickup truck. Harry was still standing there, stroking the hood and staring off into the distance.

"Harry?" Powell called softly, concerned.

"Hmm?" Harry was jolted out of his daydream. "Oh, are you finished?"

"I am. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you know anything about this car?"

"We can always go ask the scrap yard attendant," Powell gave the car a long look, seeing all the breaks with a knowledgeable eye. "It's no good though, the chassis is broken pretty badly and all."

The attendant that day happened to be the owner of the scrap yard, and he explained that the silver Pontiac Solstice was one he bought from another yard that was closing, thinking the chassis could be salvaged but unfortunately was not the case. When Harry expressed an interest in taking it, the owner said he could have it for free if he could haul it out.

Despite Powell's warning that the entire car would have to be repaired and even rebuilt practically from scratch, Harry could not be persuaded from his decision. The two returned to the scrap yard next weekend and hauled it to Harry's house with Powell's trailer.

[break]

Powell was right, Harry soon found out. After removing all the parts from the car, he found the chassis broken into three parts. He began attending night classes at the local technical college to learn the basics of how to weld. Once he felt comfortable with welding, he went and bought all the equipment needed and worked hard to fix the chassis of the car.

On some nights, Powell stopped by after work. He could not help but be amazed at the fact that Harry was willing to rebuild the whole car. There was no logical reason for it, yet nothing could sway the young man from his single-minded pursuit in repairing the car. He was also surprised at how little time it took for Harry to repair the chassis and shell. What he didn't know was that his employee was a powerful wizard who had been using quite a lot of magic to aid in the repairs.

Despite all the help Harry had with respect to magic, there were still a lot of things that magic could not be used to fix, such as the engine and all the electronic parts. These he had to do all by hand, buying new wires in places where they could not be repaired, fitting new parts on to the dented and bent original pieces. For reasons he did not understand himself, he tried to use as much of the original parts as he could, even if it meant many extra hours hammering out dents and straightening out bends. The only thing he had to buy completely new were the wheels (the hub caps were not with the car even when it was in the scrap yard).

Slowly, bit by bit, the Pontiac Solstice began to come together. All off-work hours when he was not at the community college or sleeping and eating went towards the vehicle. Finally, after nearly a year's worth a work, it was done. Repainted and polished, it sat gleaming in the beautiful Sunday afternoon. It was with a satisfied feeling that Harry got into the driver's seat.

"Well," said Harry to himself, "here goes!"

Key in the ignition, he turned it.

Nothing happened, not even the usual _whirr-whirr-whirr_ sound of the starter.

Harry blinked and tried again.

Once again, nothing. No sound, no movements, nothing.

With a sigh, he unlatched the hood and got out. Opening the hood, he stared down at the engine, ready to check everything over yet again.

After hours of checking over every single part of the vehicle in painstaking details and trying to start the car numerous times, Harry was frustrated with a capital F. Everything was seemingly in working order and yet nothing worked. After all the time he had put into it, he could not understand why the car refused to start. Snarling in anger, Harry slammed his hands on the engine. His strong emotions let loose some accidental magic in the form of a spark arcing from his hands to the engine, but in his anger, he didn't notice anything.

Finally noticing the time, Harry gave up on the car. It was very late at night by then and he had skipped dinner. He also had the early shift at the auto shop in the morning. He wiped his hands clean and went back into the house.

That small spark of magic was just enough to restart Jazz's Spark. After having been traumatically ripped in half and spending almost a year and a half deactivated, the Autobot was in need of a major recharge, leaving him in stasis lock.

[break]

After a long day at work (and Mondays were always busy), Harry took a long hot shower and automatically went to his garage. It wasn't until after he had turned the light on that he remembered how the car wouldn't start last night. However, considering the fact that he had put almost an entire year's worth of work into the silver Pontiac, he decided to give it one last shot. He got into the car, pushed the key in and turned on the ignition. To his delight, the Solstice started without a problem. Opening his garage door, he went on his first drive in his newly repaired car.

Jazz slumbered on, still in a deep recharge.

[break]

Harry was returning home from his first solo trip to Las Vegas the next Sunday when Jazz came out of recharge.

The first thing he noticed was that he was moving.

_What the Pits?_ Jazz thought. _Why am I moving?_

In almost agonizing slowness, more of his sensors came online.

The second thing he noticed was that he was in his alt. mode. But as that was how Autobots normally recharged to save space, he didn't think much of it.

The third thing he noticed was the feeling of a warm organic being sitting inside his cab.

_Who the Slag is driving me?_

The fourth thing he noticed was that he couldn't feel his humanoid form, which never happened. For all Cybertronians, even when they were in their alt. forms, they could always feel the various parts of their humanoid forms. This was so shocking to the Autobot that his processors automatically triggered the recharge routine to prevent damages to itself. Jazz dropped offline once again.

Harry drove on, never having noticed a thing.

[break]

Many hours later, in the dead of night, Jazz came out of a recharge for the second time since he was re-sparked to life by magic. He found himself alone inside a garage filled with tools.

This time, instead of driving himself into recharge in terror, he focused solely on his memory processors. The last thing recorded in his memory was the pain and agony of being attacked by Megatron, who then proceeded to ripping him into two. Even the memory of the fight threatened to drive him into recharge again but he fought it off, just barely.

He went through his currently situation:

One, he was stuck in his alt. form, unable to transform, but his alt. form seemed to be in good working order.

Two, he was able to control his alt. form. This he tested by turning his headlights on and off, starting his engine, driving what little he could forwards and backwards, changing the radio to various channels and turning his engine off when he was done. (Here, he thought about attempt to communicate with the human through his radio, but decided not to once he remembered what Bumblebee and Sam told him of the initial misunderstanding that first day after Sam 'bought' Bumblebee.***)

Three, all his outgoing communication processors were offline, neither could he access the Internet. He could still receive communication signals provided they were strong enough and close enough to him, but he could not send anything out.

Since he had no idea where the rest of the Autobots were, nor did he have any way of contacting them, Jazz had no choice but to stay and act as a normal car for now. He would be running a program to constantly look out for Autobot communications.

[break]

* Remember, this happened in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, during the Charms lesson for _Wingardium Leviosa_.

** Not sure what the procedure to get a driver's licence is like in Nevada, but considering Sam already had his licence in the first Transformers movie, I'm just assuming (artistic licensing) that it's a simple matter of (1) taking a paper exam of sorts to get a learner's and (2) taking the road test and getting a driver's licence. I'm skipping all the possibilities that the law might require a defined amount of time between (1) and (2). [For example, where I live, the requirement is at least a year between obtaining your learner's before you're allowed to go for the road test.]

*** This is referring to when Sam was giving Mikaela a ride home and Bumblebee tried to 'help' by playing romantic music and stopping the car but generally just made it more awkward between the two teens.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Here you have it! Harry and Jazz finally meet! Not a very exciting chapter, I know, but the action will start next chapter, I promise! (And please don't make too much fun of me in the auto mechanic bits, I don't know anything about auto mechanics either...)

**Next Chapter:  
**Jazz finds a reason to take over the controls and Harry finds himself in a high-speed, self-moving vehicle.

As always, please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**  
I meant to upload over the weekend, but obviously that didn't happen. For those of you who've been waiting for some more action/excitement to the story, here's the chapter for you!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Two years after being hired by Powell, Harry Evans passed all his exams and was now a licensed auto mechanic. On Powell's suggestion, he decided to take a month off to go on a road-trip across USA, having never really travelled for fun in his life. After attempting to make a detailed plan of when and where he would go, he gave up and decided to just spontaneously go wherever he found interesting. Plans had always been Hermione's virtue whereas he worked best in a more spontaneous manner.

A week into the road-trip, Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself. He finally understood the joys of travelling, seeing new sights and tasting local cuisines. The drive in his car was incredibly smooth, and USA was big enough to have many different surroundings. Having driven through the desert, he was now looking forward to some time in a more humid environment as he headed roughly northeast towards New York.

[break]

Jazz was very excited about the trip. It had been incredibly boring being stuck in his alt. form with no way of communicating with the other Autobots. As he drove across the country, he was constantly on the lookout for Cybertronian signals.

While driving 'in the middle of nowhere' by human settlement terms, Jazz suddenly picked up faint Autobot chatter. As he drove along the highway, the chatter turned into actual words and he also began sensing Autobot as well as Decepticon Sparks.

=Bumblebee, get the other humans to safety! I'll get Sam.= Optimus Prime ordered over the Autobots comm. channel.

=I've ran Starscream off for now, Optimus,= Bumblebee reported. =As soon as the humans get inside my cab, I'll come pick up Sam from you.=

Jazz despaired, wishing he knew where Optimus and Bumblebee were. As it was, the only thing he knew was that the other two Autobots were somewhere within a 50-mile radius from his location.

=Autobots, arm up! Megatron is after Sam!= Optimus sent out his co-ordinates. =I'll try to lead the Decepticons away from populated areas and buy us some time while you catch up to us.=

There was a brief silence in which Optimus was busy driving away from the city and Bumblebee left Jazz's signal pickup range. Suddenly, Jazz noted three Decepticon Sparks gaining on the bright Spark of Optimus Prime. The four Sparks clashed together.

_Optimus is fighting three Decepticons!_ Jazz realized with a shock.

Without a warning, Jazz took back control of himself and accelerated hard without a regard for the human sitting in his cab.

[break]

The scenery along the long, unending highway was beginning to get rather repetitive. Harry was contemplating on finding an exit to any upcoming town for a break when his car suddenly accelerated. Slamming back in his seat, the young wizard stared at the dashboard for several seconds in shock, watching his speedometer climb up and up until it went past the last mark, hit the upper limit of the dial and quivered in place.

"Merlin!" he unconsciously blurted out loud.

Pulling his foot off the gas pedal, he stomped hard on the brakes but the pedal refused to go down. The Pontiac continued to hurtle down the highway at an insane speed. Harry stomped several more times on the pedal but still could not get the brakes to engage.

Looking up, he gaped at the speed in which the trees passed by outside his windshield. While Harry was sure he could stop the car using magic, he wasn't sure he could do so without sending the car careening out of control and overturning. The only thing he could do was sit tight with his wand ready to cast protective charms in case the car did flip or hit something.

[break]

Jazz drove as fast as he could, cursing himself for not being a race car like Bumblebee. Optimus Prime needed help and he was too far away. Of course, in his rush to finally meet up with the other Autobots, he conveniently forgot that he was currently incapable of transforming. As he drove, a fraction of his processors were focused on those four Sparks he could sense.

Even though Jazz could not see the fight, he could imagine the intensity of it. When one of the Decepticon Sparks disappeared, he mentally cheered. Soon, a second Decepticon Spark left the fight – Optimus must've damaged it enough that the Decepticon retreated. That left two equally bright Sparks fighting each other.

_It's Megatron!_ Jazz realized. _Optimus and Megatron!_

=Optimus, we're almost there, ETA 3 Earth minutes,= Ironhide's comm. had never been more welcome in Jazz's opinion.

Because Jazz was only reliant on his limited sensors, he was the only Autobot to notice the Decepticon Spark which had retreated earlier returning to the fight.

_Optimus! Be careful!_ Jazz shouted mutely, cursing at his lack of broadcasting processors.

The three Sparks clashed, and then the sole Autobot Spark flickered once, twice, before disappearing altogether.

_No! It couldn't be!_ Jazz thought, shocked. _Optimus…!_

But Cybertronians were cursed with the inability to deny facts. Optimus' Spark could no longer be sensed. In fact, one of the Decepticons' Spark, the one he was sure was Megatron, seemed to glow even brighter in elation. Optimus Prime, the last of the Primes, had fallen.

In a state similar to being in auto-pilot, Jazz slowly decelerated and drifted to a stop on the side of the highway, engine powering down. Optimus Prime, whom he had been serving for the past millennia, was gone. Dimly, he noted the Autobots splitting up after they reached the spot where Optimus had fallen; Bumblebee and a pair of Autobots quickly drove away while Ironhide, Ratchet and four other Autobot drove Megatron away from Optimus' body. His processors went offline one by one as they went into stasis lock due to shock.

[break]

Harry had never been as relieved as he was when his car finally began to decelerate and, after a lengthy period of time, finally drifted to a stop. The engine also turned off on its own. He quickly leapt out of the car and stood on the highway, pointing his wand at the silver vehicle defensively, waiting for more inexplicable actions from the machine.

But nothing happened. In fact, it seemed like the car drooped, sinking lower on its wheels. Blinking rapidly, Harry looked again. The car seemed normal, a bit too normal, considered the events that happened in the last 20 minutes.

Harry nudged the open driver's door with his foot. The door swung back and forth for a few seconds but nothing eventful occurred. Slowly, he leaned into the car, reaching for the button to pop the hood. Yanking quickly, he jumped away from the car again. Apart from the _thump_ when the latch released, nothing. He edged sideways to the front, keeping his wand steadily aimed at the silver vehicle. Once he got to the hood, he hauled it up.

The engine gleamed in the late afternoon sun. A quick scan showed nothing out of the ordinary. Wearily, Harry did a more detailed check of the engine and other parts but everything was normal, no loose parts, no burnt wires, all fluids at the proper levels. Walking back to the cab, he leaned in and turned on the ignition. The Solstice started normally, its engine purring healthily.

Closing the hood, Harry looked up at the sky. The sun would be setting soon and the idea of spending the night out in the middle of nowhere with only his possibly possessed car for company was a scary one. Resigned, he hopped back into the driver's seat and drove onwards, hoping to come to a town soon. He had no idea what had just happened with his car, and once at a hotel or motel, he was going to call up Powell and ask the older mechanic.

[break]

After a long hot bath, Harry laid on the lumpy mattress in his motel room, flipping through channels on the TV. He had called Powell immediately after checking in, but the shop owner was clueless as to what had happened earlier in the highway. Since Powell knew Harry to be a competent mechanic in his own right despite his recent licence, Powell knew Harry wouldn't have missed anything faulty with the car. Powell himself had checked the car over before Harry left a week ago and everything was in perfect running condition.

With the unsolved mystery of the Pontiac Solstice driving on its own (Powell was shocked when Harry told him that the car navigated adeptly on curves at that high speed on its own, Harry had long since taken his hands off the steering wheel), the vacationer just wanted to relax and get a good night's sleep before heading off again. He was contemplating renting another car when the TV flickered, an intimidating mechanical/robotic face filling the screen.

The face began speaking, threatening to destroy the human race unless they turn over a boy. Here, pictures of the boy began flashing on the screen, showing a driver's licence, a school ID, traffic camera capture, and lastly, a photograph resembling something FBI would have on file. The government took over the broadcast at this time, stating that the country was now at the highest security level and that the FBI was now locating Samuel James Witwicky, the boy in the pictures.

Harry was annoyed. He had finished a war in the magical world not too long ago and he didn't want to deal with another. The robot, with glowing red optics, eerily reminded him of Voldemort. He didn't believe for a single second that it would leave the human race in peace even if they did give up the boy. He also found himself pitying the boy, Sam Witwicky, as he had been in the same position not too long ago himself.

Shaking his head, Harry abruptly cut off this train of thought. One war was one too many. He was not going to get himself involved with another. Little did he know that he was already involved the instant he decided to take the battered form of his car home just over a year ago…

[break]

Jazz, having just came back online after his forced emergency recharge after the shock of losing Prime, heard every single word of the Fallen's announcement as well as the government's response.

_Sam!_ The Autobot despaired.

Sam had helped them two years ago by keeping the All Spark out of Megatron's hands. And now, he needed help from them, the Autobots. But Jazz was only partially functional and had no way of contacting the other Autobots. And yet, he had to help Sam. However, he could only stick with his current 'owner', one Harry Evans, as there was no sense wasting time and fuel chasing without clues. The Autobots with Sam were most likely in stealth mode, making it even harder to track them down. But Jazz had to try. He must. He vowed to keep an even closer eye on his sensors and to take off immediately on the slightest hint of Autobot signals.

He would find Sam Witwicky and help the boy as best as he could.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
I had a bit of a hard time writing the Transformers fighting scenes, especially since Jazz wasn't actually there to witness it with his own sensors, but I hope I still managed to get the atmosphere across. [Guess that's what I need to work on some more, writing action scenes.]

Harry, at this point in time in the story, hadn't made the connection between his car and the robot he saw on TV just yet. He won't for a bit more (not until Jazz finally did catch up with other Autobots), so please be patient!

**Next Chapter:**  
Harry goes to Brooklyn and finds his car driving on its own once more.

Please Read and Review! For those who do, thanks for all your support! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

This time, Harry was in Brooklyn cruising around, looking for a place to stop for lunch when Jazz took over again. The Autobot had caught comm. signals between Bumblebee and the two unknown Autobots as they traded information on their next destination, the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum. Harry was trying to turn right when the car suddenly turned left on its own, the steering wheel pulling itself out of his grip.

"What? No, not again!" he screeched at his car, slamming his fists at the dashboard.

Harry tried to wrestle the steering wheel back in the direction of where he wanted to go, but all he got for his troubles was friction burns on both his palms. Yanking his hands back, he glared at the speedometer.

"You better stay within speed limits at least!" he growled at the car. "I don't want to go home to find a speeding ticket waiting for me in my mailbox!"

The Pontiac Solstice revved its engine in reply but stayed within the speed limit.

Jazz was frustrated. Bumblebee and the other Autobots obviously didn't care much for the laws, considering the speed they were driving at. But at the same time, he needed the co-operation of the human driving him. Stuck in his alt. form as he was, the only way he could get energy was by using the dirty and disgusting gasoline humans used to run their vehicles, and for that he needed a human to fill up his tanks. He also understood that having police coming after him would only slow him down and get the human annoyed.

Despite understanding all the circumstances forcing him to drive slow, Jazz was still angry when the Autobots faded from his reception. To match his mood, he switched over to a heavy metal radio station.

Harry wisely did not comment on the change in music.

The drive to the museum was a tense one. Jazz was impatient and angry at the need to go slow, and Harry was bewildered and unsure as to what to do. The wizard couldn't help but remember the start of his second year at Hogwarts when he and Ron flew Mr. Weasley's enchanted Ford Anglia from King's Cross Station all the way to Hogwarts. He still wasn't entirely sure how the Ford became sentient and couldn't help but wonder if there was just something about him that made cars come to life.

After a while, seeing as how the car behaved itself by staying under the speed limit, Harry calmed down a little and began to wonder where he was headed off to. It was an interesting vacation indeed with his car coming to life and taking him places instead of the other way around. He also began fantasizing bringing his car to the Forbidden Forest to meet up with the Ford Anglia, or perhaps bringing the Ford over to USA and having two possibly sentient cars in his ownership. His mind took off with the idea and soon he was imagining a family of sentient cars complete with mini baby-cars. Harry giggled at his own imagination.

[break]

_Is the human glitched?_ Jazz thought to himself.

The last time he took over the controls, the human, whose name he still had yet to learn, had been completely terrified. This time, the fleshling was merely angry but now calm. In fact, it had even giggled! The Autobot was pretty sure that any normal human being would be screaming its head off when it could no longer control the vehicle it was in.

What Jazz did not realize was that this was not the first time Harry was in a self-moving vehicle. Jazz also did not know what Harry was thinking about. If he had, the Autobot would most likely be disgusted by the human's thoughts. Jazz was also ignorant of the fact that Harry's terror last time was due to the speed in which Jazz was travelling at.

Still, the Autobot could not help but wish that the human was not here with him, that he was not dependent on the human for survival. Neither Jazz nor Harry were aware of the fact that Harry was the one who brought Jazz back to life.

[break]

After a few hours' drive, Harry began to see repeating signs for a Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum. He thought it would be interesting to go and see Muggle alternatives to flight.

Jazz noticed the signs well before Harry did and was happy that he would soon catch up with the Autobots. He couldn't wait to finally be rid of the human in his company and be amongst Autobots once again.

[break]

Harry had opened the car window for fresh air back when he was in Brooklyn and the car was still under his control. Jazz had not seen the need to waste the extra energy to close it when he took over. As such, Harry distinctively heard the sound of an explosion not too far away. Once again, he pulled out his wand just to be on the safe side. After all, the red-eyed robot had all but declared war on humans.

Jazz was so intent on trying to catch Autobot signals once again that he missed the explosion altogether.*

[break]

The sign for the turn off for the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum appeared and Jazz went on the exit. Harry was excited to see the museum. What he did not expect to see were the bent and broken hanger doors lying on the tarmac and a giant robot (but not the same one as on TV the night before) amidst all the airplanes in the open field. And the very last thing he expected was for his car to veer in the direction of the giant robot and accelerate.

Blue lightning began to arc around the giant robot, and as Jazz drove closer, Harry also saw four other people and three cars in bright colours huddled under the robot. The lightning began to grow more numerous and glow brighter as they neared. Then there was a bright flash of light and Harry lost all thought.

The last thing Jazz thought before being pulled through Jetfire's space-bridge was: _I made it!_

[break]

* When Jetfire was trying to break out of the museum hanger and accidentally fired his missile somewhere else to the back instead.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
At the moment, I've got the story planned until the end of the second movie. I'm a bit stumped as to what to do afterwards - any suggestions?

**Next Chapter:**  
Harry finds himself in a desert and his car still does not want to co-operate.

Please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry came to and found himself in his car with rather dim lighting. Looking around he realized that the car was somehow surrounded by sand with the exception of the back windshield. Groaning, he clutched his head as it pounded fiercely in pain. Whatever that blue lightning was, it shook up the car pretty badly and despite having his seatbelt on, Harry had been rattled around inside the car like grains of rice inside a shaking can. He vaguely recalled having bashed his head on the window, the steering wheel, and the headrest of his seat more than once each.

While Harry was getting his bearings, the other humans and Autobots who went through Jetfire's space-bridge were yelling for each other before regrouping once again. While Jazz was aware of all this, he was stuck in his alt. form mostly buried in sand. He also couldn't figure out any way of letting either Harry or the group know of each other.

When Harry finally felt halfway human again, he concentrated on the view outside the back window and Apparated. As magic and technology was still incompatible, Harry's use of magic briefly zapped Jazz's processors. Jazz didn't know about magic and simply passed the flickering of his processors as a side-effect of whatever the large Cybertronian did earlier with all the blue lightning.

Harry found himself in a somewhat mountainous desert without an end in sight. He also could not see any of the other humans or cars from the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum. (That group was unfortunately standing on the other side of one of the giant rock pillars in the desert. None of them had noticed the silver car drive up when Jetfire started the space-bridge and thus did not realize there were others in the desert with them.) Since Harry had no idea where he was, he had no choice but to get his car out from the desert sand and hope it knew where to go.

Swishing and flicking his wand, Harry shouted out _Wingardium Leviosa_ and proceeded to float Jazz up into the air until the car was free from the sand. This much larger use of magic knocked Jazz completely offline, so when Harry tried to start the car after setting the car on the sand, nothing happened. Meanwhile, the Autobot/human group drove off.

Harry checked the engine several times over and was sitting in the car, grumbling as he turned the ignition on over and over again when the car suddenly started. The instant Jazz came online, he started his engine (coincidentally while Harry was trying to start the car) and zoomed off in chase of the Autobots once more.

As Jazz drove, Harry began shouting at his car and his life in general.

"Why me? Why does this _always_ happen to me? Am I destined to never have a normal life or something? All because I'm the 'Boy-Who-Lived'?"

Jazz drove on and paid no attention to the ranting of the human.

[break]

After driving for a while (and Harry was once again thankful, while the car was driving fast, it wasn't at breakneck speeds like the first time), they came to a town where lots of police vehicles were milling about on the roads. Harry quickly cast a _Notice-Me-Not_ charm. As he did, the electronics in the car flickered momentarily but luckily stayed on. Jazz noticed his processors flickering but was not aware of the actions of the human inside his cab. He fretted a bit, worried the trip through the space-bridge might have done some damage on his alt. form.

The human and Autobot soon left the town. Harry was still trying to figure out where in the world he ended up when they came to a checkpoint on the road. The wizard hurriedly cast _Confundus_ on each human manning the checkpoint and also on the security cameras, successfully frying the electrical systems to prevent any records of him passing through. Jazz's processors flickered for a longer duration this time but luckily still managed to stay online. The Autobot began to worry more about his system and decided to run a diagnostics program while he drove. Strangely, the results were the exact same as back when they were in USA.

[break]

The other Autobots were close. Jazz finally allowed himself to feel a bit of elation for having finally caught up with other Autobots. Harry had been dozing off the last hour of the boring drive, seeing nothing but sand passing by his windows. Jazz finally had a visual of the other Autobots and turned on the radio in celebration, waking Harry up in the process. He blearily looked out the windshield.

[break]

Bumblebee, Skids and Mudflap had stopped some time ago and all four humans had been standing in the desert, arguing as to which direction to head to next. The humans were so busy arguing that they never noticed the silver Pontiac drive up. The Autobots, however, did.

Having visually sighted the unknown car, all three Autobots transformed into their humanoid forms.

[break]

The first thing Harry saw when he woke up and looked out was the group of humans and cars from the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum. Before he could even feel relief at having found people he could ask about the crazy method of travel earlier, the three cars changed into giant robots in front of his eyes.

"What in Merlin's name…?" Harry briefly shouted before he leapt out of the moving vehicle (Jazz had slowed down somewhat by this point).

Since the three Autobots didn't recognize Jazz nor Harry, they immediately pulled out their weapons and began firing at the wizard.

Harry rolled on the desert after jumping out, dodged most of the gun shots from the robots before hurriedly throwing up a shield charm. Mistakenly thinking that these robots were in league with the red-eyed one from the TV broadcast, he began throwing blasting curses at them. Harry cursed when the giant robots managed to dodge his spells.

Seeing the fight break out between the Autobots and the stranger, Sam, Mikaela and Simmons began running towards the fight, shouting at both sides to stop. Leo stood his ground and began freaking out once again.

Harry saw three of the humans running towards the robots and thought they were joining the fight, so he shot three quick _Stupefy_ to take them down.

The Autobots saw their human allies fall and increased their attack at the stranger. Harry also stepped up his spell power and began chain-casting. After several minutes of intense fighting, Harry managed to banish the green robot many feet backwards. The magic in the spell sent Skids offline.

Mudflap saw his twin got taken out by some bright light from the measly little human and went into a rage. He directly leapt at the unknown wizard. This provided a perfect shot for Harry which he immediately took, using yet another banishing charm to prevent the robot from falling on him.

Bumblebee, seeing both his companions fall, pulled out his cannon. Harry, taking note of the massive weapon, cast the strongest reflecting shield he knew. When Bumblebee fired his cannon, he was so surprised to see it hit the shield and reflect that he tried to evade his own cannon fire a split second too late and was knocked back. Harry quickly followed up the reflected cannon fire with a _Stupefy_.

Jazz had been shocked to see the battle breakout between his human 'owner' and the Autobots. However, after seeing all the Autobots taken out by Harry, he attempted to run him over in revenge. Harry, at the end of his patience, shot a simple sleeping charm at his car, hoping to knock it out while leaving the car undamaged.

By now, Leo was hyperventilating. Thus, by the time Harry walked over to the last human standing, all Leo could do was stammer nonsense before fainting.

Harry was completely frustrated. His car took him on a wild ride which now ended up in the middle of some forsaken desert only to be attacked by giant robots. With no other choice, Harry magically bound all four humans (he also attempted to bind the robots, but even his best spell couldn't reach the entire robot). Staring at the four, he decided to wake Sam up for some intense questioning, having recognized the teenager from the television broadcast back when he was still in USA.

[break]

"Alright, so let me get this straight," Harry attempted to summarize, "these giant robots come from a planet called Cybertron and they're split into two factions: Autobots and Decepticons. The Autobots, these three here, are the good guys and the Decepticons are the bad guys and want to take over the planet."

"Yes, exactly!" Sam was excited that Harry was finally starting to understand.

"I still think you shouldn't tell him everything. After all, the existence of Cybertronians is still considered classified information to the general public," Simmons grumbled, still feeling mortified at having been taken out so easily.

"Shut up!" Mikaela snapped. "We could always use more help here! You're not with Sector 7 anymore."

Harry opened his mouth, intending to ask what Sector 7 was before deciding that he had had enough information for now.

Leo sulked, refusing to believe nor admit that he actually fainted.

There was a brief pause of silence before Harry asked for confirmation again.

"So we're somehow in the middle east, transported by a 'space-bridge' by that other robot –"

"Autobot," interrupted Sam.

"Autobot then. And you're looking for some Matrix because if the bad guys –"

"Decepticons," corrected Sam. Harry growled in annoyance.

"Decepticons!" Harry snarled. Sam looked a bit contrite.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the sole wizard of the group took a deep breath to calm down, and tried again.

"If the Decepticons got a hold of this Matrix _of Leadership_," Harry said sarcastically and Sam winced, "then they'll power up some fancy machine that'll destroy our sun and in turn, kill all life on Earth."

"That's the general idea," replied Mikaela, seeing as Sam was pretty embarrassed at annoying Harry.

There was a longer silence as each considered their next move. Sam and Mikaela were interested in having Harry join them on their quest, especially since he managed to take down three Autobot on his own. Seymour was against the idea of yet another civilian joining the group and Leo just wanted to go home. Harry was pretty incensed to find himself in yet another war even though he had every intention to avoid it as best as he could. Apparently, fate just wouldn't give him a break.

"So…" Sam spoke softly, "how'd you end up here with us anyway?"

"My car took me here," Harry growled, no longer happy about his self-moving vehicle.

"Car?"

The other four looked at the silver car gleaming in the setting sun.

Sam did a double-take, "Wait, doesn't that look kinda familiar?"

"No," said Leo.

"It couldn't be," Mikaela gasped.

"What do you mean 'your car took you here'?" Simmons questioned suspiciously.

"I was heading towards New York when it suddenly took off at top speed on the highway, but then it stopped after a while. Then again in Brooklyn, when I was looking for lunch, it took off on its own, but luckily it stayed within speed limits. But after I landed in Egypt, it's been driving on its own the entire time."

"No way!" Sam shouted as he jumped up and dashed towards the car, "No way!"

Harry was rather bewildered by the turn of events, "What? What's going on?"

"It's Jazz!" Sam practically hollered as he pounded on the hood of the car. "It's gotta be! I mean, why else would a silver Pontiac Solstice be driving around on its own and basically just following us?"

The teen almost ripped off the front door as he poked his head inside, scanning the dashboard feverishly.

"Here it is! The Autobot logo!"

"Excuse me?" asked Harry bemusedly.

Sam pointed excitedly at the face-like deco on the glove compartment of Harry's car.*

"See? This denotes that this is an Autobot. This has to be Jazz! Oh my God! I can't believe it! The Autobots said they lost his body, but I can't believe you found it, and that he's actually alive!" Sam was raving by this point, chattering at a million words per minute.

"What now? What are you going to do, boy?" Simmons asked Harry.

"Don't call me 'boy'!" Harry snapped in reply. "But I guess since I don't really have any other choice but to join you lot. My car is intent on following you and I have no other way of getting out of this desert."

"What's wrong with all the other Autobots?" inquired Leo, "I mean, they normally don't stay down like this after a fight, do they?"

Sam, Mikaela and Simmons looked at the Autobots, then back at Harry.

"How _did_ you take them all down by yourself?" Sam asked.

Harry only glowered but didn't reply. The question reminded him just now that he had done magic in front of Muggles and broke the Statue of Secrecy. However, he didn't know anything about the Egyptian or Jordan Ministries of Magic nor their laws on the Statue, so he took the fact that he still hadn't gotten a letter from the local magical government as being a good thing for now.

The others noted Harry's sullenness and decided to call it quits for the night. Simmons managed to get a fire started and they each settled into an uncomfortable sleep around the fire. Harry discretely cast a cushioning charm on the seat of his car (Jazz the Autobot, he awkwardly remembered), a warming charm in the interior of the cab and lastly, a sensoring spell to wake him up as soon as any of the Autobots so much as even twitch. Comfortable and prepared, he quickly fell asleep.

[break]

* Just a bit of artistic licensing. Bumblebee's Autobot logo was on his steering wheel, but it never said all the Autobots had the logo in the exact same place!

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Please don't kill me! *cowers in fear* I know it's probably not what most of you were expecting (that Harry and the Autobots would break out in battle the first time they meet), but I promise they'll make up and be buddies next chapter!

Now, in response to some of the reviews I've gotten:

Apparation -  
If a car is going at top speed, say 140mph (or roughly 220km/h), Apparating out would be akin to jumping out of a train moving at the same speed. There's got to be some kind of physics/logical limit to magic, and I'd like to think that things like conservation of momentum and whatnot would still apply to Apparation.

Jazz's actions, esp. in light of the human in his 'responsibility' -  
Think of it as being stuck in a strange land with absolutely no form of communication. Sure, Bumblebee was able to use the radio to communicate with Sam, but he had the ability to surf on the Internet and pull songs off the web. Jazz can't do that - in order to use the Internet, you have to be able to send out your request before you can download something, and since Jazz can't send _anything_ at all, he's limited to whatever radio channels he could pick up as a car radio, and I think even with the newest satellite radios (not that I think Harry is the type of person to get a subscription for it) he'd still have an extremely hard time piecing together songs _currently playing on air_ together into coherent phrases which makes sense in context.

Thus, he took the first opportunity of finding Autobot signals and ran with it, hoping to be able to meet up with them again and for Ratchet to fix him. He's not looking into joining the battles - maybe he'd just be lurking on the edges until it's finished, I don't know. But his first priority is to get back to the Autobots so he can be fixed.

I know Ironhide, esp. from his actions in the first movie (I've never read the books), doesn't seem to care much for human beings as a species. It was never really clear as to what Jazz's view to humans is like (and we know Optimus Prime is all for saving them, but that's because he's obligated to as a Prime). So in my opinion, Jazz thinks they have potential but doesn't really care all that much for them as long as they stay out of his way. And so being stuck dependant on Harry really grates on the poor Autobot, and as long as Harry keeps him running, he doesn't really care all too much as to what the human thinks either. And remember - the only direct interaction Jazz had with humans is what occurred in the first movie, which isn't all that much.

Now before you tear me to pieces because of the unexpected battle in this chapter, keep this in mind:

1) Harry doesn't know anything about the Transformers. All he's seen is the face of the Fallen (which is pretty scary, I think). How was he to know that even within the giant robots, there'd be factions fighting for different ideologies?

2) Bumblebee, Skids and Mudflap are currently on the run. They know the Fallen sent out that broadcast requesting for the capture of Sam. They don't know who Harry is, nor did they realize Jazz was an Autobot. So seeing an unknown car drive up, they're suspicious and worried that it could be someone coming after Sam. After all, Bumblebee's No.1 duty is always to **guard Sam!**

3) As to the other Autobots not realizing it was Jazz, the Cybertronians usually go around broadcasting their ID (unless they're in stealth). Since Jazz can't send out, he can't broadcast his ID, and sensing other Sparks is an extremely passive sense that Autobots and Decepticons alike don't use all that often as it's redundant when they can already query each other's IDs. So the Autobots aren't using it, and it's the only thing Jazz is capable of right now.

And now that was too long of an author's note, but I seriously don't want you guys to be angry over the actions in this chapter.

**Next Chapter:**  
Harry goes with Sam & Co., finds the Matrix and ends up in the battle between Autobots and Decepticons.

Please Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's** Note:  
The week I was supposed to update, I got pretty sick. Then things got busy after that and I forgot all about this. Sorry! I hope this chapter is worth the long wait.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Jazz was the first to return online, as the sleeping charm was the lightest spell of the ones Harry had cast on the Autobots. Noticing that his 'owner' was sound asleep in his cab while the other humans were huddled around the fire, he started his engine and revved it to wake all the humans up. He didn't know what had happened after the battle.

Harry shot awake and smashed his head on the roof of the car. Jazz was secretly amused and thought the human deserved it for offlining him earlier. Those outside slowly got up and Sam was quick to reassure that it had been a big misunderstanding between Harry and the Autobots and that everything was now sorted out. Once they were sure that Jazz wouldn't attack Harry anymore, they began discussing the next step in finding the Matrix.

Sam looked up to admire the bright stars but suddenly froze, caught in a trance. While the others waited for him to snap out of it, the other Autobots came back online. Quick talking by Mikaela got them to stop their attack on Harry before they fired the first shot. Simmons was disappointed but didn't show it – he had wanted to see Harry get hurt, still simmering over the attack on his person earlier.

The Autobots were suspicious of the wizard but accepted him. Bumblebee was especially ecstatic to find that Jazz was alive and with them once again, confirming that the silver car indeed had a Spark inside. Jazz used the time to communicate with Mikaela and the other Autobots via the radio, similar to what Bumblebee did before his voice processor was fixed.

Simmons in the meantime tried to question Harry again about how he managed to take out the three Autobots but Harry was an expert at avoiding and ignoring questions after all the time he spent with Hermione. However, he still did snap at Simmons a lot during this questioning period.

Sam finally came out of his trance and pointed out the direction they needed to head to next, having remembered the astronomy textbook he read back in class that one day. The Autobots transformed back into their alt. forms and they took off once more.

[break]

A giant doorway surrounded by detailed temple decorations, carved into stone.

Harry stared up at the monument in contemplation while the rest of the group, including Jazz, went inside. He vaguely noted one of the others commenting on the size of the entrance as they walked (or drove Jazz's case) in. He briefly wondered if ancient Petra had been built entirely by Muggle means or if they had magical help. History of Magic as taught in Hogwarts was really useless in the long run, having focused solely on goblin wars. Making a mental note to look up magical history of ancient civilizations, he followed the group inside.

While Harry had been lost in thought, the group had looked through the entire hall and side-chambers without finding anything. Sam was sitting under a large wall mural, holding his head in his hands while the Autobot twins argued over nothing. Harry quickly moved out of the way once they started brawling. They managed to knock a hole in the wall mural before Bumblebee got fed up and tossed them both out. That was when Sam saw the symbols.

Having Bumblebee blast the hole bigger, the five humans all craned their head in and looked. The Tomb of the Primes. They had finally found it.

"Hey look!" Sam pointed out, "There's the Matrix!"

He reached out to grab it, only to have it disintegrate into dust.

"No!"

Sam and Simmons began arguing over the Matrix. After Sam's little speech about everything happening for a reason, Harry got fed up with it all (and Sam's speech hit a chord inside Harry with how similar the situation was to his year of chasing after Horcruxes) and quietly cast an _Accio_, bringing all the dust into a handkerchief from his pocket. The sand defying gravity and zipping away underneath their noses brought the argument to a halt.

"Wah?" Sam was rather bewildered.

Quickly tying a tight knot in the handkerchief and casting a silent wandless spell to prevent the dust from spilling out, Harry held out the bundle towards Sam, indicating he should take it.

"What? Hey! How'd you do that?" Simmons barked.

"Classified information!" Harry said smugly with a smirk as Sam hesitantly took the Matrix dust from the wizard. "Now, shall we move on?"

The group rushed outside just in time to see military planes streak by overhead.

"US Air Force! C-17's! Let's move it, people!" Simmons ordered.

They all took off once again.*

[break]

They were nearing the town where Optimus had been dropped off when Jazz suddenly veered off to one side. Bemused, the other three Autobots followed Jazz's new trail and narrowly missed being hit by missiles.

"Starscream!" Sam snarled as he got out of the car.

Harry wondered why everyone was getting out when an enemy overhead was shooting missiles. But before he could suggest otherwise, Simmons and Leo got into the green car (Skids, Harry mentally corrected himself) and took off with Mudflap following. Sam and Mikaela ran towards the fallen Prime.

_Why run when we can drive?_ Harry briefly questioned before he, too, got out to follow Sam and Mikaela. He tapped his head with his wand, feeling the broken egg sensation of the Disillusion Charm, before waving his wand and performing the same charm on the other two humans. The two teenagers were too busy running for the strange sensation to register in their minds.

Unfortunately, the Decepticons also employed infra-red sensors which registered the humans even though their visual sensors lost contact with the targets. Amidst all the shots and explosions, the three took refuge in an abandoned house.

_Well I know magic can take out these robots_, Harry planned in his head, _but I'm pretty sure my spell range is way shorter than their gun ranges. I can't believe it – I'm in another war again! This is insane! Maybe I should just hide out in here until everything passes over?_

Before Harry could continue his thought of sitting out of the battle, a Decepticon crushed the roof and part of a wall, prompting the humans to flee. Sam and Mikaela ran for the roof but Harry opted to try his luck on ground level with the aid of his magic to protect him. As Harry ran in the open street, dodging debris, he noticed that all the Decepticons were focused on Sam. There was nothing chasing after him at all.

The young wizard _accioed_ the bundle of Matrix dust from Sam (the boy never even noticed as he focused on keeping himself and Mikaela alive from all the Autobots, Decepticons and NEST troops fighting around them). Snickering morbidly at the thought of Sam being the scapegoat-diversion, he hoped into Jazz (the silver car had taken to following Harry instead of anyone/bot else).

"Alright, Jazz," Harry cried, in an oddly joyful tone, "let's get to Optimus Prime!"

_This human is seriously glitched_, grumbled Jazz to himself as he drove, not a little scared by the happy emotion of the human despite being in a warzone.

Harry was just happy to help without the danger of being killed by giant robots.

[break]

Megatron was high up in the air, following the battle keenly with his sensors when he noticed a silver car driving away from the group towards Optimus. Unsure as to who might be inside the silver car, he shot several missiles in hopes of killing the passenger inside.

Jazz noted the incoming missiles and began swerving to avoid being hit. This had the effect of throwing Harry about in the car, as he had not had time to buckle up. Unfortunately, there were too many missiles for Jazz to handle and the Autobot was blasted into the air when one finally hit. The explosion blew off all the doors and sent Harry flying out into the desert.

Harry had the breath knocked out of him when he first landed. After coughing out all the sand he inevitably inhaled, he got to his feet shakily.

Megatron dove down to confirm the death of his target. However, upon seeing the fleshling still alive, he fired again.

Harry heard the incoming sound of the missile and just barely had enough time to cast the strongest shield charm he knew.

The magic reacted with the Matrix dust and the resultant energy explosion blew Megatron away (he transformed and flew off once again).

[break]

A dome of energy and light erupted from the Matrix, reminding Harry of _Prior Incantatem_ between Voldemort's and his wands. Giant white ghost images of robots began to spring out from the tied bundle, the original Primes.

"You are not Samuel Witwicky," one of the Primes stated as he peered in surprise at the tiny organism standing at his feet.

"Err, no," Harry replied cautiously, "Sam would be one of the humans running around in the battle over there." He gestured at the fighting in the distance.

"And you are not dead," another Prime said.

Harry blinked, recalling his brush with death. "Um, no, I'm not dead," he finally agreed after a few seconds of silence.

The third Prime had been staring intensely at the wizard this entire time, making Harry feel as if he had been thoroughly _legilimized_. He was confirmed of this fact when the Prime finally spoke.

"You are so young, yet you have fought in a war of your own already. You fought when all hope seemed lost. And now that you are free from war, you find yourself in the middle of another. Why not just sit it out? Why are you helping?" the Prime questioned.

"I would love to sit it out, but I don't seem to have that option when the Decepticons are shooting at me for associating with the Autobots!" Harry snapped in reply.

"But yet you are helping when you could have let Samuel carry out the deed himself. Why?"

Harry pondered for a few seconds, not entirely clear on why he took the Matrix from Sam.

"Why do you help someone you have never met before?" the Prime questioned once more.

"Because it's the right thing to do. The Decepticons will take over Earth if they are allowed to win."

"But you don't know that for sure, do you?"

"No, I don't, but if they're anything like Vol– like the people I fought, they won't stop!"

The three Primes conferred amongst themselves for a moment before they came to a decision.

"Very well," said the Prime who had been questioning Harry so intently. "The Matrix of Leadership is not found, it is earned. By fighting for what you believe is right despite having seen the horrors of war and having been a leader yourself by virtue of your own war, we declare you to be worthy of our secret.

"Go now to Optimus Prime and merge the Matrix with his Spark. Your destiny awaits."**

"Wait, what? What about my destiny?" Harry shouted as the ghostly images of the Primes of old faded, and the bundle of dust reformed into the Matrix. The dome slowly dissipated.

[break]

While Harry had been conversing with the ancient Primes, all the soldiers and Cybertronians had noticed the strange phenomenon. The Decepticons, ordered by Megatron who believed something was strange about the inferior fleshling when it managed to blast him away, descended on the young wizard, intent on killing him.

Harry stood in confusion for several seconds before gunshots shook him out of his reverie. Seeing all the Decepticons rushing towards him, he sprinted towards Optimus Prime. He reached the giant metal body and scrambled up, using a gecko spell on his hands and shoes when he found it was too large for him to scale.*** He shoved the Matrix into the gaping hole in the middle of the robot's chest, absently casting a _Reparo_ to help repair the damage. The combined effect of the Matrix and magic spell jolted Optimus' Spark. A small fraction of that energy also zapped Harry's chest, knocking him unconscious.

Optimus came online and took a note of the human laying on his chest, setting him gently on the ground. While the Prime was distracted by making sure the human was safe, the Fallen swooped in and stole the Matrix from Optimus before flying off to start the Solar Harvester. Optimus waited only long enough for NEST soldiers and medics to reach the unconscious man before leaving to take on the Fallen.

Harry remained blissfully unconscious for the rest of the fight.

[break]

* Now I never read the novelization of the book. But ever since I've started writing this fanfic, I've been wondering – do Autobots need gasoline to run in their alt. forms? It's a small plot-hole in my story here. If the Autobots don't, Jazz still does, since he's been fixed as a car and not as an Autobot. So let's just say for technicality's sake that Harry's been discretely transfiguring sand into gas or else just conjuring it from thin air.

** Parts of the Prime's speech is taken from movie dialogue.

*** The gecko spell isn't my invention. It's from _Resonance_ by GreenGecko (can be found here on , I totally recommend it!). It's basically a spell that lets a person climb up walls and ceiling like a gecko.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
I've got a bit of the next chapter planned, but nothing after that. Dark of the Moon comes roughly 3 years after this, so I have no idea what to do with Harry and the Autobots in the time in between. Any suggestions would be lovely! Leave a review and let me know what you'd like to see next!

**Next Chapter:**  
Harry gets interrogated by NEST.

Please Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**  
I know! I know! I haven't updated in forever! I got stuck with writer's block (over how the interrogation scene would go) and then real life got in the way and I more-or-less forgot about my own fanfiction! It's terrible! But anyway, here is the next chapter, finally. I've got an outline drafted for the next chapter, but I'm still in something of a writer's block. It just won't flow... it reads really 'chunky', if that makes sense.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

When Harry came to, he found himself staring at the dark green ceiling of a tent. Blinking slowly, he tried to recall what recently happened. He turned his head to the side, looking for any sort of a hint.

He was in an infirmary, that much was clear. There were other patients in beds beside and across from his. There didn't seem to be any medical personnel at the moment, but he could hear murmurs just outside the door flaps of the tent. Suddenly, a giant boxy shadow moved across the entire tent covering. It looked like a robot.

Robots! Or rather, Autobots!

Everything rushed to Harry's consciousness and he groaned. _Another war! That's right, but with giant robots this time, Autobots against Decepticons!_

Feeling relatively alright, he slowly sat up. None of the other patients – _soldiers, I guess they are_ – paid the slightest attention to him. Finally, Harry remembered the odd occurrence with the ghostly Autobots and putting the so-called Matrix of Leadership in the one called Optimus Prime but nothing after that. Musing on the fact that he was still alive, as were the other humans around him, the wizard assumed that the Autobots won. He stood up and went outside, looking for confirmation to his assumption and a recount of what happened after he lost consciousness.

Upon leaving the tent, Harry was greeted by orderly military chaos. Many other tents had sprung up and people were dashing back and forth between the tents. The Autobots were also striding about on the outskirts. A couple of Autobots were climbing up and down on the ruins of a pyramid off in the distance. Bewildered, Harry simply stood in front of the medic tent with no idea as to where to go or what to do next. A soldier finally spotted the civilian standing around.

"Hey, you!" the soldier hollered.

Harry turned towards the shout.

"Yes, you! Come with me!"

With no other direction, Harry followed the soldier and was brought before Major Will Lennox.

[break]

Will Lennox had a headache.

He had defied direct orders from his superiors and brought the body of Optimus Prime all the way to Jordan on the words of a civilian who just reached his majority. Thankfully, everything had worked out according to the way Sam had said it would, but he still had to deal with the aftermath of it all.

His superiors were split between giving him a dressing down or pretending the idea was theirs all along. Attempting a conference call when everyone seemed intent on arguing over every little thing was bad enough, but since Lennox and his group flew out so urgently, the equipment they had was rather primitive and the phone kept making high-pitched whining noises on top of all the static. He was ready to throw down the phone, superiors be damned, and simply not talk to any of them until everyone was back in USA.

Fortunately, relief came in the form of the unknown civilian who somehow managed to revive the Prime. Quickly making excuses, he hung up on the conference call.

Lennox stared without speaking at Harry, and after several minutes, Harry began to squirm. Just as he had had enough with the silent staring and was about to speak, Optimus Prime peered into the tent and spoke.

"Ah, the human is awake. Thank you, Lennox. I will speak to him now."

Lennox frowned at Sergeant Robert Epps, who was standing under the crouched form of Optimus. He had wanted to speak to the civilian alone before the Autobots got to him but he couldn't blame the Sergeant for following the Prime's orders either.

He simply said, "We'll come along, too."

[break]

Harry found himself out in the desert surrounded by Autobots and humans alike. There were two humans in uniform (Lennox and Epps) and the four he met before all the fighting started (Sam, Mikaela, Leo and Simmons). He recognized the yellow Autobot (Bumblebee) as well as the large red-and-blue one (Optimus Prime) he saved with the Matrix. The two other Autobots he only briefly caught a glance of during the fight, a black one (Ironhide) and a lime-yellow one (Ratchet).

Feeling pressured by all the people and Autobots surrounding him, Harry began to babble.

"I'm just a guy on holiday, going on a road-trip across America when my car suddenly started driving on its own! Then there was some giant robot at some aerospace museum and the next thing I knew, my car had been thrown about somehow and was largely buried in sand. When I finally got it out, it drove off all on its own again and I ended up with even more giant robots. After that, I found myself in this crazy warzone with a bunch of other giant robots, I had no idea who was who or which side anyone was on.

"All I want is for my car to be normal again and to get back to USA so I can either finish up my vacation, get back to work, or get the hell out of the country because this is just insane. I've had enough of war to last me several lifetimes by now!"

"And where's your car now?" asked Lennox, who was not sure what to believe, as Harry's story sounded rather incredible.

"That ruined pile of silver metal over there. Do you know how long it took me to get it back to running order after I picked it up from the scrap yard? Almost a year! I not only had to fix the whole engine, I had to learn welding to fix the chassis and shell, too. I can't believe I'm going to have to do it all over again!" Harry ranted.

Everyone, humans and Autobots, looked over to where Harry gestured.

"Oh my God!" Sam screamed, "I totally forgot about JAZZ!"

Lennox, Epps and all the Autobots began talking at once.

"Jazz? No way! It can't be, he's dead!"

"Jazz! Jazz! Is it really you?"

"Impossible! I checked over Jazz after Mission City – there was definitely no Spark left in him then."

Sam ignored everyone and ran towards Jazz. Ironhide had a different idea and grabbed Harry rather roughly, pulling him up to the Autobot's eye-level.

"Where the Pit did you get Jazz, boy! Did you steal him off our base?"

Harry, panicked and with nerves strung out by the interrogation, shot off a spell in reflex in Ironhide's face. This had the unfortunate effect of offlining the Autobot's optics and vocal processor, startling him into dropping Harry.

Optimus Prime yelled out, "Ironhide!" in admonishment while rushing over to catch the young man from falling to his death, but before the wizard even got close to his hand, Harry had pointed his wand down and cast a spell to slow his fall. As such, he gently floated down on the ground after Optimus' dive sent the Autobot past him. When both his feet were firmly on the desert sand, he looked up to the astonished faces of both humans and Autobots. All were shocked speech-less.

"Alright! That's it! I want to know how you're doing that!" Simmons yelled.

Harry contemplated on how well an _Obliviate_ would work on the Autobots. But before he could do anything, Ratchet caught on to the direction of the wizard's thoughts and shot a sedative at the human.

Seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye, Harry quickly casted a _Protego_ and the dart bounced off the lightly glowing shield. With a snarl at the sneak attack, he turned his wand on Ratchet, a blasting curse on his lips when Lennox interfered. The Major shoved Harry's wand arm up, letting the curse shoot off in the air as he pushed the wizard back and away from the Autobots.

"Enough! Enough! There's no need to fight. Let's all calm down now. Ratchet, don't shoot anything else. Optimus, please keep your Autobots in line. Let's break this up." Lennox calmed ordered.

However, the damage had been done. Any other questions they had for Harry had him glowering mutely at the group or repeating 'classified information' in a snooty voice. Since there was nothing NEST could hold Harry accountable for, they were unable to force the required information out of them. Nevertheless, none of their threats would have worked, seeing as the supposed civilian had some sort of power which was capable of defending himself from Autobots and was also able to knock the giant robots out. They decided to let him be for the moment while they organized their departure from the desert.

Harry, now that he was free to wander around, made his way over to Jazz. Looking around discreetly, the wizard subtly cast _Reparo_ on his ruined silver car to minimize the damages. Jazz, having seen the human approach but was otherwise helpless to do anything, offlined once again. When he awoke, the Autobot mistakenly assumed it to be due to his injuries, thus stayed unaware to Harry's abilities.

While Harry was finishing up his limited repairs via magic on Jazz, Ratchet came over to make sure the injured Autobot was stable. Harry watched on with interest as the lime-green robot (_Now what was this one's name again?_ Harry thought to himself) appeared to nurse over his car. However, the medic did not have the necessary equipment or materials to repair Jazz back to working order. When he finished, Ratchet, stared down at the small human standing beside Jazz with a somewhat quizzical expression on his metal face. Harry, unable to decipher Cybertronian facial expressions, glared back at the robot. Ratchet vented briefly and left without a word.

"How rude," muttered Harry to himself.

Ratchet caught the words but wisely decided not to respond in any manner.

[break]

Several hours later, all of NEST personnel were ready to move out and return to base. Harry pestered a soldier into pointing out the mess tent and finally got something to eat. His last meal had been breakfast in Brooklyn. While military food wasn't gourmet meal by any standard, the young man still enjoyed his meal, digging heartily at the relatively unlimited food (the kitchen staff did not deny his request for seconds and thirds).

Lennox popped by while Harry was eating to inform (more like ordered) him that he would be travelling with the group back to the NEST base in Nevada. Annoyed at the lack of options, the wizard-in-hiding gave up on his food (he was, by then, on the last half of his third tray) and left the mess tent, completely at a loss as to what to do until they were ready to leave.

He saw Sam and Mikaela with two older adults who seemed like parental figures to either of the teenagers. Leo was hanging on the outskirts of the four, and from the expression on his face, feeling extremely awkward with the discussion/argument between the four. Harry decided to steer well away from the group.

The wizard also found Simmons pestering various military officials, and from said officials' expressions, they weren't too happy with the man's interference. Feeling extremely lost, Harry wandered back to Jazz and simply sat in the shadow of his car and waited, doodling in the sand with his finger.

He couldn't wait to leave.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**  
Harry gets dragged off to the NEST base.

Please Read and Review! I'll do my best to come up with the next chapter soon-ish!


End file.
